The Missing Piece
by Wolf718
Summary: When Near realizes he might have feelings for one of his closest friends, he tries to figure out how to tell her. And, being Near, of course it involves a puzzle. NearxOC! A birthday present for thinkbutdontspeak cover image isn't mine


LunaC: okay so this is a bday present for my buddy thinkbutdontspeak. who is a huge Near fan. Sorry for Near's ooc-ness. HAPPY BDAY CAMI!

LG: Luna C doesn't own Death Note, but she owns the plot. and thinkbutdontspeak owns herself. 

•Near's POV•

It's hard to say when these feelings started. It was strange at first. I had known Flames for as long as my memories could reach. She had always stood up for me, threatening Mello whenever he would pick on me. She wasn't good with emotions, yet full of energy. And could be very threatening. But I liked that about her. It wasn't the scary kind of act Mello had. Her threatening attitude was more... comforting. Most would consider it a bit strange for me to say that. But it was. It was hard to say why. But, she never seemed to act violently towards me. Always wore a smile and acted kindly. Maybe that's why these feelings suddenly bubbled up. She always had a bit of a kinder attitude towards me. Always defended me, always was there when I needed company. Still, emotions weren't the easiest for me to express. So, it was hard to even think of how to tell her how I felt. Especially since I had no grasp on what this emotion was.

I mindlessly put the pieces of my puzzle together, pondering on my current problem. I couldn't get the brunette out of my head. She had just dyed her hair again after the black dye had worn out. Now it was just her natural color with blonde highlights. Her hazel eyes held a certain spark of hyperactivity that I would miss if it ever disappeared. She always seemed to be wearing a Paramore t-shirt, if not some other black tee, with jeans and tennis shoes. I've never been the type of person to pay attention to girl's appearance, but I found that lately I've been thinking of her as...cute. I never did before. I just considered her to look like any other girl. But then again, that was before the unidentified feelings.

I finished the puzzle, took it apart and then put it back on the dresser. Standing up, I decided to figure out if there was anyone who could help me with what I was dealing with. Because I'm afraid that even my intelligence couldn't solve this question. Flames? No, I don't even know what it is I'm feeling about her, so I don't think that would go so well. Matt? No, I wasn't that close to him. Plus I'm afraid that if Mello finds out he was talking to me, that monster would somehow force Matt to spill. And I really don't want to know what would happen then. Echo? No, I'm not as close to her either. L? He too showed about as much emotion as I, but being older probably knew what it was I was facing. Unfortunately, he was gone on a case. But Crescent had stayed back this time, something about her leaving for America soon for a visit to someone. I can trust her not to tell anyone. Plus, no one knows emotions better than her.

Sighing, I walked out to the hall, up to the top floor and knocked on the assistants door.

"I told you once, I am not going to let you borrow my pistol, Mel- oh, it's you Near," she said as she opened the door. Two questions came to my mind. One: Why does Crescent own a pistol, or any firearm in that matter? Two: Why does Mello want to borrow it?

"Could I ask you something?" I asked her. She raised an eyebrow, but let me in. She took a seat on her bed, and I sat at her desk, facing her.

"What's the problem?" she asked.

"...I've been having these strange feelings around Flames."

"...you came to tell me why?" "I thought you could help. You are overemotional and probably have the most experiance after all. I jus want to know what it possibly is."

"...gee thanks," she grumbled with a slight annoyance. "Well, what kind of feeling?"

"Every time I'm around her...I have this odd feeling in my stomach..."

"Odd as in a good way or nausea? Cause if it's nausea, you should see the nurse."

"A good way. And my heart starts beating just a bit faster around her..." Crescent chuckled a bit to herself, a grin plastered to her face. I gave her a confused look. "What's so funny?"

"It's just...haha, I mean, I knew you were a bit on the unemotional side...kyahaha! But...you seriously can't tell what love is? Hehe, no offense," she chuckled. I felt just a bit of heat come to my face.

"Love?" I asked.

"Yeah. Not to surprising. You have known her since you two could barely talk." She took off her dogtag necklace and started to spin it on her left index finger. "But, what are you going to do now that you know?"

"What do you mean by that?" "Dude, I'll tell you right now from experience. It is NOT good to hold love for someone a secret for too long. I mean, if you do, you'll end up like me and L, not getting together until you two work together after facing years of holding back feelings. That is not fun."

"Well how exactly do I tell her?"

"What am I, the Love Doctor? Does it look like I know how to give advice for that?" I sighed, knowing she was right. Overemotional or not, she wasn't the best at expressing things through words. Mostly actions. Which explains why she ends up throwing knives, very sharp plastic spoons (because of her, those are deadly weapons now) or shooting bullets in the wall when she's extremely upset. I don't think she set a good example for Mello. "You're bright, you'll think of some way to tell her." Her phone then rung, the song Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down blaring out. She quickly answered it. "Hello? L! No, my flight is tomorrow night." She then pointed to the door, proving our discussion was over. I nodded my head and walked out the door and down to my room again.

I pulled out the giant plastic container filled with dice (Roger insisted I start keeping my toys organized, meaning all my plastic die had to be kept somewhere neatly) and began stacking them while thinking. How? It was kind of a hard thing for me to determine.

I stared back out the window and at my puzzle lying on the dresser.

And an idea sparked into my mind.

XxxxxxxxxxX

"Near, what's that?" I heard the familiar voice ask. I looked up to see Flames looking down over my shoulder.

"A puzzle," I replied. She sat down next to me, looking down at it.

"It's shaped like a heart," she commented. I nodded my head.

"Exactly. It symbolizes my heart." She gave me a confused look. "Unfortunately it's missing a piece." I pointed to the small gap. One upon which was shaped like a small fire. She looked at me with a small blush dusting her cheeks. I felt my face turn a little red too. "...I love you Flames."

"I-I love you too," she replied. I gave her a small smile.

And then she kissed me.

Upon which I kissed back.

"HOLY FREAKING GOSH!" Echo exclaimed. Flames and I broke away, snapping our attention to the door. Echo, Matt, and Mello stood at the door. Mello was laughing his head off, and Echo just looked flat out surprised. Matt was playing his DSi.

"...thanks for ruining the moment Echo," Flames sighed.

"...I'm still trying to process this," Echo whimpered.

"...heh, who wants to go tell Crescent?" Mello asked after he caught his breath.

"I WILL BREAK YOUR ARM IF YOU DO!" Flames yelled. I'm guessing she feared how Mello would exactly describe this. I have to admit, his wording probably would make it scary. Flames charged after Mello after he ran down the hall, tackling him to the floor. Echo and Matt kept the two from killing each other, Matt dragging Mello back to their room. The blonde was muttering something about chocolate.

"Eheh, sorry about that..." Flames apologized.

"It's fine," I forgave. I actually found her violence a bit cute. She wouldn't be Flames without it.

XxxxxxxxX

LunaC: Gah, I honestly thought I did a horrible job on this. But i tried my best, so I hope you enjoy it Cami-Chan!

LG: happy birthday!

LunaC: and let us hope you live long enough for many more! Basically, lay off the Monster's dude -_-

LG: you know she won't

LunaC: yea I know


End file.
